Painting Flowers
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: So Alice has come back to Underland after being gone for three years and back into the arms of his Queen. Two more years pass and now the Mad Hatter is sick and Alice is back on another adventure! My take on Alice Through The Looking Glass with a gender bent Alice! SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!
1. Chapter 1

Painting Flowers

Rating M for Adult language and adult themes, violence and all that kinky shit that we all love!

Pairing: Mirana and Alice but with a special twist of a gender bent Alice! So yes Male Alice!

Also each chapter will have a song but the Song for this pairing and first chapter is Painting Flowers by All Time Low from the soundtrack for Alice in Wonderland 2010.

SOOOOOOO I did my own spin of how Alice Through the Looking Glass, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE SO BE WARNED SPOILERS AHEAD!

Three years ago Alice slayed the Jabberwock and the White Queen gave him the opportunity to return to his home if that is what he truly wanted. Alice confessed his love to Mirana before drinking the blood of the Jabberwock, and Mirana had returned his love to the Champion of Underland. Now the Mad Hatter is in grave danger and it is up to our Champion to bring him back!

Here we go kiddies!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three long years had passed since I had left on my father's ship, The Wonder, all the way to China. It had been quiet the adventure; pirates and food and trading and emperors and empresses! But it was nice to finally be back home where my mother and sister awaited for me. 'Strange, mother isn't here neither is Margret.' I think to myself as I walk off my ship and onto the dock, looking around.

"Mister Kingsley!" a man shouts. I swing around and come face to face with a young man, "Yes?" He clears his throat, "It is with sincere regret that I tell you this just after you have arrived home but your mother has passed away while you were gone in your travels." Silence. The world had gone silent. I did not wish to believe him yet I knew it to be true because of the sadness in his eyes and voice.

My mother was gone and I had once again been robbed by time. I fell to my knees a sobbing mess as the young man held my shoulders.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mirana? Are you okay?" a small voice asked. Broken from my day dream, I look over to see Mallyumpkin looking up at me nervously. I smile, "Of course, just lost in thought little one." Mally smiles, "Is it about Alice?" I laugh, "Nothing gets past you does it?" Yes I was deep in thought about my Champion, my dear Alice who had unfortunately had to leave us so very long ago. He had confessed his love to me and I to him but as I went to embrace him, he vanished, leaving me alone again.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I'm sorry Mister Kingsley but your mother's death has concluded our business together I'm afraid." Lord Ascot, Harriet's new husband, sneered as he stripped my uniform of its Sea Captain patch and the British Flag. "I see Lord Ascot, well then I take my leave of you idiots. May your ships crash horrendously!" I shout as I walk out into the hall behind them. My breath was short as I continued my walk to the gardens; "Mother what am I to do now?" I ask myself as I wipe tears away. "Your Alice of course." I knew that voice anywhere, and I look to see a blue butterfly sitting in front of me, "Absolem!"

"Come back to Underland Alice." Absolem gently flutters away and I race after him. I am lead to the previous Lord Ascot's study; I lock the door and look for the blue butterfly. Absolem is fluttering above me before diving straight for the mirror above the fireplace but instead of crashing into the glass, he went straight through it.

 _BANG BANG!_ "Lady Ascot someone is in your father's study!" a man shouted, banging on the door in an attempt to open it. I climbed the chair next to the fireplace before diving straight into the glass.

As I took in my surroundings, I realized I was in Underland again! I was home.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 _CRASH. THUD._ Something or rather someone had crashed through the trees and landed on the flowers in front of us. But I recognized that short blonde hair anywhere and those clothes; it was my Alice! "Alice!" I yell out from our table, standing up. Alice stood up and brushed himself off before he looked straight down at me with that smile I loved. I started walking fast to him and he too I but no longer being able to control being out of his arms, I run to him and leap into strong arms.

"Oh my Alice, you are home. At last." I whisper in his ear as he twirls us around. His laughter is music to my ear, "I will always come home to you my Queen." He set me down but did not let go of me, "Mirana I have a gift for you." I smile, "What is it Alice?" Cool hands cupped my cheeks before his lips met mine in a passionate yet gentle kiss. His lips were warm like the sun and soft like a fruit, while his hands were rough like sandpaper yet cool like ice. I could kiss him forever and ever if Time let me.

Alice soon pulled away but rested his forehead on my own as I tried to catch a breath, "I love you Queen Mirana of Marmoreal." I smiled, "I love you Alice the Champion of Underland."

(Back to Alice's POV)

Mirana showed me around the grounds and castle for the rest of the day while we talked about what had transpired while I was gone. "Much has happened but you deserve a night of rest and relaxation before we set to work at the tasks at hand." She said opening the final door which had turned out to be her room.

Granted I was rather embarrassed to be in her room seeing as she was the Queen, but she was my lover as well so it was all the more confusing. Mirana had closed the doors and made her way towards her vanity, "Every Champion deserves rest Alice, even you my dear." I smile as I walk up behind her, "Yes my Queen." Mirana reaches up and removes her crown setting it on its proper stand before looking into my eyes through the mirror, "Unbutton my dress Alice."

I stared at her for a split second before seeing the seriousness in her eyes which pushed me to popping each button until she was free. I gasped as she stood, letting her dress pool around her feet as her milky white skin was revealed in a corset and white lace panties. She smiled as stepped out of her dress, "My dearest Champion you are awfully quiet. Is something the matter my love?"

I step closer to her, letting my hands run down her arms to grasp her hands, "You are so beautiful, I can't help but be speechless my Queen." Mirana laughs, "Oh Alice you are too kind." I smile before leaning down to kiss her nose, "I am honest to my Queen." She slides her hands up my arms and to my shoulders and neck, "Alice if I wish to be honest, I want you."

My heart leaps out of my chest at her words; The White Queen wanted me? Of all the men and suitors she could have she wanted me? I knew she loved me so I had no doubts about her feelings but it still confused me to no end. "Alice?" Mirana asked, concern etched on her face. I smile, "Yes my Queen." I took the liberty of reaching around her and untying her corset, letting it fall to the ground before I picked her up and headed for her four poster bed.

Mirana giggled as I picked her up, but did not protest as she kissed every inch of my face before I was sitting on her bed. "My Alice how strong you have grown." Mirana smiles, popping the buttons of my captain's uniform one at a time. I let my hands wonder her body, scrapping my nails against her hips and back as I kissed her collar bone, "I have to protect you Mirana. No one will ever hurt you or anyone in this kingdom so long as I am Champion."

I felt a surge of confidence wash over me as I said these words; Mirana shoved my shirt and jacket off in one swift motion and tossed them to the floor, "For a sea Captain, you wear too much clothing." I smirked, putting her on her back, "As a Queen you wear too much as well." She huffed but did not argue with me; I crawl on top of her and kiss her deeply, "To be honest with you Mirana, I have no idea what I'm doing but I am going to attempt to pleasure you."

She hummed in either pleasure or approval, I was not sure but I kissed her again and allowing my hands to travel over her delicate frame. Mirana's skin was so pale yet it was layered in muscle that I didn't know existed, "You are very well toned my Queen, for someone who has taken a vow to never harm another living creature." I slowly kiss down her jawline and neck, nipping delicate flesh before placing a hot open-mouthed kiss on the bite.

She mewled like a kitten so I had to be doing something right by this point. "Alice darling, quit teasing me." She moaned quietly in my ear, sliding her hands against my chest. I smile before kissing down her chest and allowing my hands to cup her breasts and squeeze firmly but not harshly. She groaned arching up off the bed, "Ngh more Alice." I smile, dipping my head down and taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking. Mirana's hands gripped my hair as I alternated between nipples, giving them equal amounts of attention before I continued my trail lower and lower.

I kiss each thigh, teasing her still before slowly running my tongue over her entrance; Mirana gasped and her fingers found my hair again. I smiled into the motion as I continued to slowly trace her most private and delicious parts. I flick my tongue over her pearl, looking up at Mirana through hooded eyelids as I suck and nibble on it. "Oh Alice!" she cries out after a particularly hard suck, clenching my hair so tightly that I thought she may rip some out.

Mirana was panting as she came back down to her bed, by which time I had already kissed my way back up her body. "Alice darling that was fantastic. However I believe it is my turn to have fun." She flips me over and straddles my hips. I grin sheepishly "Whatever my Queen wishes." She leans down and gives me a sweet and tender kiss, running her slender hands over my chest and stomach.

I slide my hands up her thighs teasingly, tracing the small scars I found along them, "Mirana where did these scars come from?" Her smile falters a little, "Parts of the many fights Iracebeth and I had through our childhood." I sit up and wrap my arms around her waist loosely, allowing my fingers to trace the scars on her back, "Mirana this is a lot more than fights with Iracebeth." Her fingers traced my lips before tracing my jaw, "Alice please don't ask me to tell. I just got you back after so many long years away from you my love. Please, all will be told soon; just let me have you for now."

I smile and kiss her again, "Of course my Queen. You may have me in whatever capacity you wish and I will not deny you." Mirana giggled, "I need you my Champion." She slid her hand between us before grasping my throbbing manhood and squeezing. I suck in a deep breath, looking up at my Queen lustily, "Mirana don't tease me." Her hand slowly starts to stroke me, causing me to gasp and moan as she changed each way she stroked and squeezed me.

After a few moments of this, I felt the coiling in my belly signaling my release; I grab her hand, "Mirana I'm going to explode if you don't stop my love." She smiles, pushing up onto her knees, "I want you inside me Alice." I smile and slowly lower her onto my manhood, moaning as I'm encased in pure heat and Mirana gasping. I kissed her deeply, allowing her to adjust before continuing our love making.

I slowly lift her hips before lowering her back down; Mirana gasped, digging her nails into my shoulders. I groan, thrusting up into her, "Oh god Mirana!" The heat that encased me was indescribable as she continued to rise and lower herself onto me with increasing speed; her nails dug into my skin as she moaned my name while I gripped onto her hips for dear life. I felt my climax coming very quickly, "Mirana, my love, I can't hold out much longer." She kissed me hard, giving a particularly hard thrust down, "Please, my Champion, don't hold back."

I took the time to lay her back against the bed before driving back into her with more vigor than before, shaking her bed and making her almost scream. Her walls clamped down on me causing me to release in her, shuddering as we rode our climax out as one. I lean down and press sweet tender kisses into her neck and chest as she came down to earth again; I laid next to her with a smile, "Is my Queen satisfied?" Mirana laughed as she rolled into my side, "Very my Champion." We laid in silence for what seemed like forever but neither of us were complaining whatsoever.

A knock came at the door causing us to separate; "I'll get it Mirana." I say as I slipped my pants back on as well as my shirt before going to the door; I opened it to find the Hatter, "Tarrant?" A smile lit up his face as he made eye contact with me, "You are back! Alice it is so good to see you!" He pulled me into a hug happily; I smiled and hugged him back as I heard the padding of footsteps behind us, "It's good to see you too my friend."

As we pulled apart, Mirana stepped next to me while winding her arm around my waist, "Tarrant, it is good to see you have returned from your journey safely. Did you find what you were looking for?" Tarrant shook his head, "No my Lady, I did not but I have hope that I will find what I am looking for soon." I rub Mirana's back as I gave Tarrant a puzzled look,"What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for my home again, to see if I could find anything that remained of my clan. But that is a story for another time my friend! I am tired and weary from travel, it would also seem I have interrupted you and the Queen's time together so I shall take my leave." I went to say that he wasn't bothering us but I felt Mirana's fingers dig into my side which made me stop in my tracks; Mirana smiled gently, "It was no intrusion Tarrant, but I can see you are tired so please return to your home and rest. We shall see you tomorrow."

Tarrant bowed before taking his leave with his usual mad smile; I closed the door and raised an eyebrow at Mirana, "What was that about?" The Queen had made her way back to her bed, "Tarrant is searching for his family Alice, and so far he has found nothing. Bayard, Thackery, and Ches went with him the time before this one but this time Tarrant left with no one. I had not noticed his absence until two days after he had left; I fear what he may find or rather what he may not find."

I sat in front of her, pondering this heavily, "Maybe I should go with him the next time he decides to go looking." Mirana's hands immediately held my face, "Alice listen closely to me, Tarrant is dead set on this and has been gone almost a year; nine months to be exact. I can not allow you to go with him, not knowing what could happen or how far he would go. I can not lose you again Alice." At some point, tears had started to roll down her face and I could feel the pain she was feeling; I pulled her close to me, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs, "I understand Mirana, but I have to help in anyway I possibly can. Tarrant is my friend and I would hate to see him hurting and I have done nothing to help ease that hurt. Please tell me you understand my love?"

Mirana closed her eyes, placing a kiss in the palm of my hand, "I understand just please don't go Alice." I smile, "I won't go just yet, I'll ask if he wants me to do some research for him. Surely your library is the biggest one in all of Underland and if not, I shall journey to it and see what I can find. Deal?"

She laughed, "Deal you silly man."


	2. Chapter 2

Painting Flowers

Rating M for Adult language and adult themes, violence and all that kinky shit that we all love!

Pairing: Mirana and Alice but with a special twist of a gender bent Alice! So yes Male Alice!

Welcome back everyone! I'm way late but onward to more writing! This chapter is purely in Alice's point of view.

* * *

 _One year later..._

I smiled as Mirana came into view from the garden; she had decided for a less elegant dress for the day due to the ringer we had just been put through the past two months. She still had a few bruises from the beating the bastard had given her but Mirana was stronger than most people gave her credit for and I was proud to call her my lover. We had been invaded two months ago and had spent six weeks and five days fighting for our kingdom; in that time Mirana had suffered at the hands of a baron from an allied kingdom. He hurt her pretty bad both mentally and physically, however the worst of it was on her porcelain skin that I loved.

I couldn't help but smile broadly as her face lit up as her eyes met mine, eyes burning with love and passion as she approached faster. "Hello my love, how are you?" I ask as I swiftly pull her into my arms, kissing her forehead gently. Nimble fingers clench my shirt tightly, "I am okay love, just very tired and still in pain. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

I pull back gently to cup her face with bandaged fingers, "I am also okay, however I missed you terribly. You seem to be healing nicely though and I am grateful for that." I smile down at her, rubbing her cheek bones with my thumbs while looking her over; minor cuts and bruises were on her cheeks and jaw but the brunt of the damage, I knew, were under her dress. After the Baron had been killed, Mirana had been locked in our room to under go intensive healing and I had been denied entrance. So rather than fight with her healers, I placed a cot next to the door and slept there until I could be with her once more.

She smiles, one hand coming to rest on my cheek while the other covers my left hand, "I know but the worst is behind us Alice, we are stronger now because of this attack. But no matter now, I want to enjoy the day with you my darling." I chuckle, kissing her wrist, "And I with you my love, it has been a stressful few months apart." I gently pull my hands back and allow one to hold hers before walking back towards the castle, making light conversation along the way while waving to other members of the kingdom.

After another short walk to our chambers, we were situated on the couch by the windows while the summer air washed over us. "All of our forces are taking some time to recuperate with their families and some of the kingdom have come together to start rebuilding the defenses around the castle." I was sprawled on my back with my Queen laying on my bare chest, rubbing her lower back gently while giving her a status update on her people. "That's good to hear, they deserve it after the events we just went through. And we shall have to give our thanks to those helping rebuild our defenses; remind me to have Nivens send resources to each of them in their respective positions." She naturally reels off, making me chuckle as I write it down on the piece of parchment I kept nearby.

"Alice, what happened while I was secluded to our chambers? It's still fuzzy to me and I'd rather hear it from you than some dull report." I gently run my fingers through her hair, being mindful of her still tender muscles, "No one was allowed to come in here, not even I. I placed a small cot outside the doors and slept there each night until I could see you once more. In the mean time however, I spent most of the days redirecting efforts around the castle. Made sure the injured were taken care of, the dead were buried properly with their families notified and given proper honorarium for the service of the deceased, and so much more."

It was quiet for a moment before I continued, "Before long most of the nobles began to interrogate me upon your whereabouts, to which I explained that you were undergoing intensive healing. Not even I had seen you yet and they were already demanding answers. You no doubt have a very demanding job my Queen." Her fingers had begun to fiddle with the bandages across my chest as she looked up at me, "Yes I suppose I do, don't I? Thank you for taking care of things my love, I owe you a great deal for all of your actions."

I slowly reach down and brush my knuckles over her cheek, "Mirana you owe me nothing; your love is more than I could have ever asked for. I did what you would have wanted me to do regardless if you were giving the instructions or not. Your kingdom needed someone to guide them so I stepped up to take care of what needed to be taken care of." She was silent, still fiddling with the bandages as I scanned her face for any expressions; after a few moments, she spoke, "Take your bandages off."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why?" Mirana sits up, straddling my hips as nimble fingers brush my hair back, "Take the bandages off Alice, I want to see what my knight endured for my sake." I nod hesitantly before pulling the loose knot of bandages on my side, slowly unraveling the thick white fabric from my chest with a small wince. After another minute of unraveling every bandage, I sighed in relief as the cool air rushed over the still healing wounds. My hands had been burned enough to warrant treatment every day until two days ago, leaving the skin deformed to a degree. Stitches were present along my arms from sword slashes and deep gashes with plenty of bruises to cover my body.

However the worst wound was the one on my chest, a wide sword slash that spanned the width of my chest that was stitched shut heavily; I saw the tears flood Mirana's eyes and fall down her cheeks, "Alice what happened?" I sit up more and lean against the arm rest, "I had finally managed to find you and the Baron as we fought against his forces. He and I fought for what felt like an eternity before he slashed my chest, right through the chain mail like butter. He had missed but when he turned to strike you down...I jumped in front of him and he got skin that time. It took four healers to stitch the wound shut and to break the fever I had. But it meant you were safe and alive for your people."

I lift my fingers to brush away the steady flow of tears that fell on her delicate cheeks, "I always promised to protect you Mirana, I will never ever break that vow. No matter what, you come first my Queen." She is quiet before turning from my touch and getting up from her position, "But at what cost would you be willing to save yourself?" I rose an eyebrow as I watched her walk onto the balcony, the setting sun framing her now gaunt features. Even after all the pain we had been through, she was still as enchanting as the day I met her all those years ago. I stand with little difficulty before joining her, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist, "What do you mean my love?"

Mirana huffs before turning to face me with tear filled eyes once more, "You know what I mean you reckless and careless man! You could have died! Alice I could have lost you! Do you not care how much love for you I have?!" My eyes widen with surprise and awe; she never had outbursts for she had her emotions well in check most of any given time, "Mirana, my love, of course I care! If I didn't, would I be here with you? You are everything to me in this world, without you I can not breathe nor live."

"Prove that I am everything to you! Shout it to all of Underland and to the world!" She shouts at me, gripping my arms with an angry expression causing me to sigh in mock defeat. I gently pull her crown from her head, setting it on the chair before brushing her hair back behind her ear, "As you wish." I lean down and place a gentle kiss just below her ear before whispering softly, "I love you Mirana of Marmoreal, with every breath, blink, thought, and heartbeat." I pull back just enough to look down into her eyes; she gives me a stubborn glare, "Why did you whisper? That's not what I asked you to do Alice."

Chuckling, I kiss her nose softly, "You are my world Mirana. I did not think you would want to go deaf from my yelling. You are everything I could have ever wished for and dreamed of having. Just because I risk my life for yours does not in any way lessen my understanding or knowledge of your love for me. I risk my life because if I did not, I would think myself a coward and not worthy of your love. I can not live without you Mirana, I would sacrifice everything for you to have one more day in the sun with all our friends and one more night in the moon."

I take a step back before gingerly getting down on my right knee, pulling out a small ring from my left pocket, "I was going to wait until everything went back to normal, until I could do it properly, but I think right now is the best time for this. Mirana, White Queen of Marmoreal and the love of my life, I do not wish to spend another moment of my life without being at your side. Would you give me the extraordinary honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"

Her breath hitches and she covers her mouth with her hand, "Alice! Are you...are you sure about this? Becoming my husband means you will one day become King and you will become responsible for giving an heir and ruling the people of Underland. Please understand this, for if I say yes, this will change everything for us." I was unsure if becoming King was something I wanted; I wanted to love Mirana and support her rule while having a life with her. I take a deep breath before smiling, "Then I shall take it in stride and make my decisions when the time comes."

Mirana smiles and gently brushes her fingers over my cheek and jaw, "Yes, I will marry you Alice." I can not help the wide smile that graced my lips as I slide the simple ring onto her left ring finger. Her cheeks were wet once more but she was smiling nevertheless as I swept her into my arms gently, being mindful of my sore and bare chest. Her nimble fingers clung to the hair at the base of my neck before her lips met mine in a deep and passionate kiss, which I returned in full as the warm breeze blew over us softly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forest..._

"Fetch!" The Hatter shouted at Bayard, stick in hand with a huge grin. The hound pranced up to him before perching himself on his hind legs, balancing his front paws on the Hatter's chest, "No, you fetch!" The dog grabs the stick from his hand before returning to all four paws, wagging his tail, "No, you fetch!"

The Hatter giggled before barking and getting on his hands and knees; Bayard slings the stick as best he can, panting softly and laughing as he watched the human. It was all fun and games for the group until the mad man picked up the stick with his teeth.

Hatter's eyes widened as he dropped the stick and starred in disbelief at the object in front of him.

"My blue paper hat."


End file.
